Our Own Way Of Love
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: (takes place after 5x08) Barry, although tired, has yet to fulfill one last mission before his day ends. And that is to thank, directly, the woman who saved his life - Caitlin Snow. And a waterfall of emotions follows afterwards; they've needed this for so long. (there's no hurt here but there is comfort; and Snowbarry! :D) (bonus chapter up!)
1. Chapter 1

**THREE MOMENTS OF SNOWBARRY. IN. A. ROW. WE HAVE GOTTEN OUR PAYDAY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN.**

 **And in all honesty - who isn't just SHAKEN after the most recent episode?! Like, it was SO GREAT! I love that Barry and Caitlin are finally getting scenes again. Hopefully they see ratings improve when this happens, and they keep it up.**

 **(And also, that Elseworlds promo with Frost looking really scared and sad has mE REALLY SCARED AND SAD NOW)**

 **Anyway... I really wanted Barry to thank Cait for saving him privately. But then when it didn't happen, I realized I could just write it! :D Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

Barry sat down in the center lab, thinking about several things at once...

Today had just been absolutely insane. And he really needed to do two things.

One of them was definitely get into a comfortable position somewhere and _sleep_ \- this day had been too long and one too many all at the same time. He could hardly believe the team made it as far as they did against Cicada out on the field... then, he had barely avoided dying to the serial killer.

All thanks to Killer Frost...

Who had yet to thank properly.

Caitlin claimed she was perfectly content with being called "their only hope to take Cicada down"; Barry wasn't, however. She deserved so much more than that, especially after today's events.

And he had made it his job to thank her personally before the night was over. And even though he was half asleep in his swivel chair, this goal had not changed.

And his luck seemed to be in his favor - Caitlin was walking into the lab at that exact moment.

When she saw him, he heard her lightly chuckle - then, out of the faintest crack in his eyes, he could make out her absolutely hilarious attempt at tip-toeing. It was extremely dramatic, but he knew there was a reason for it - she was in high heels. No matter how amazing she was, there was no way she could've pulled off not making noise, even though she did better than anyone he had seen try.

A snicker from his mouth told Caitlin that she had woken him up, and she immediately spun around.

"D-Did I wake you?" she asked, mentally kicking herself.

"I honestly have no idea... I keep on fading in and out of sleep," he muttered, chuckling. "Then I saw you tip-toeing..."

"We never speak of that," Caitlin said firmly, but a smirk made its way onto her lips, thereby revealing how she really was only kidding.

The two stood in silence for a moment, with Caitlin just getting some organizing done. Barry, meanwhile, stood nearby...

And then, he made the big step.

"Thank you, Cait, for everything tonight," he finally said.

"That was mostly Frost, but... thank you, Barry!" she smiled.

"Well, yeah, but you and Frost are one now," Barry continued. "And besides, Frost knows I mean this for her as much as I do you. Right?"

" _Damn straight,_ " Frost said from inside Caitlin's head.

Caitlin chuckled lightly, telling Barry that she agreed with him.

"Like I was saying... this isn't the first time you've saved me from dying," Barry added. "Tonight's just one of many nights... I can't let another one go by without thanking you. Cait, I owe so much to you..."

Caitlin sniffled lightly, and rubbed her eye. "Y-You don't have to say all of this, you know..."

"I always hate saying this... but, Dr. Snow, you're wrong," Barry said. "And thank goodness I don't have to say that barely at all. The point is... I don't know why, but whenever I'm around you... I just feel better. Like, if I was sad throughout the day, I think all we'd have to do is talk and I'd instantly feel better. Caitlin, you've helped me so much, and tonight's just another example of how much you've done for me. All in all... Caitlin, thank you. Thank you so much. For everything."

Barry looked at Caitlin, and made direct eye contact - he could see the unshed tears in her eyes, threatening to spill onto her cheeks.

"You wanna make me cry? Hmm?" Caitlin asked. She meant that in the sweetest way possible - she hadn't been praised like that in... well, basically forever.

And to hear it from Barry, one of the most important and dearest people in her life... well, how could she avoid it?

"Oh, gosh, no..." Barry said, hugging her.

"Its okay," she said, sniffling in his shoulder. "Th-They're tears of joy... Barry, I never told you this... but I really love you."

Barry knew what she meant by that - it wasn't in a way most people would think.

He'd actually go as far as to say that he and Caitlin had their own unique way of loving one another...

Because he reciprocated it.

"And I love you too, Cait," he said, rubbing the back of her head.

Caitlin smiled as she let a few more tears fall - she had waited years to hear him say that. And oh, it felt so amazing to finally hear him say it. She almost started crying again because of that.

"Hey... you know what we need to do?" Barry asked.

"Hmm?" Caitlin said.

"We need to just... hang out," he said. "Just the two of us, or even let Cisco and Nora tag along. We just need to get what we had back - Cait, I miss our friendship. I know we've slowly been getting back to it, but I don't want to lose it again."

"And neither do I," Caitlin smiled, looking up at him. "And we won't... mainly because I've learned something."

"Yes?"

"I found out that Cisco wants to go to a trampoline park. And I don't think I've ever been to one of those..."

Barry's face lit up like a child - Team Flash at a trampoline park.

The idea was hilarious enough in and of itself.

And it was one he wanted to see come to fruition - right after he got some sleep. He was so tired that he just stumbled over to the med-bed... or gurney... or whatever it was called ( ** _inside joke moment_** ), and he laid down on the soft bed. Caitlin walked over, and smiled down at him.

"You get some rest, sweetie," she smiled. "You never know - we could have to bounce tomorrow."

Barry lightly chuckled. "Will do, doctor."

And with that, Caitlin squeezed his hand tightly, gave him one last smile before giving him a hand in draping the covers over his body, and she walked out.

Not just as Caitlin Snow or Killer Frost, however...

As a very happy woman.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that one shot! I had so much fun making it! :D Lemme know if you wanna see Team Flash at a trampoline park, I might do it xD See you guys soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Y'all wanted it, and I intended to deliver - and now I have! Team Flash at a trampoline park! :D Why the heck am I so excited to write this XD**

 **Hope y'all enjoy! :D XD**

* * *

Barry and Caitlin were as eager as Cisco for this trampoline park adventure - they had never been to one before, so this was all uncharted territory for them. Nora and Sherloque had also tagged along, even though it had taken a fair bit of convincing to make him come along.

Now, all of them were walking into the building with t-shirts and sweatpants on; Barry thought Caitlin looked _stunning_ in casual clothing. She had swapped heels for tennis shoes, and her usual flowing hair for a ponytail.

If anyone assumed he was in love, they wouldn't be wrong.

"I'm so excited!" she whispered to him happily. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"It will be, for sure!" Barry agreed excitedly - seeing Caitlin happy made him happy. This had been scientifically tested and proven several times over.

Cisco and Nora, meanwhile, observed the happy couple with glee - they were so happy themselves that Barry and Caitlin were reconnecting.

As they made their way into the trampoline park, they were very happy that it appeared to not be crowded at all - Barry went and paid for the five of them, and they all headed inside.

Immediately, Cisco dove for the foam block pit - easily his favorite part of the whole place.

"C'mon guys! Try this!" he exclaimed.

"I don't get it," Sherloque said. "You could jump into a pile of leaves at this time of the year. What does that cost you, huh? Nothing. If going outside is a price then-"

"WHEE!" Nora yelled, jumping in gracefully near Cisco.

"Whoa!" he laughed. "Girl, that's some gymnastic stuff right there!"

"Thanks!" Nora giggled, re-submerging from the block pit. "I did one year - never really enjoyed it, but hey, at least I have grace!"

Barry and Caitlin then ran in themselves, crashing into the foam pit. The two got up and laughed with one another after coming back up, and the four laughed as a family when Sherloque finally gave in and jumped into the foam pit.

"You can take my trench coat," he muttered, "but you'll never take my fedora..."

The four looked at him oddly - he was a very unique individual to say the least.

Nora and Cisco continued to play around in the foam pit for a while, while Barry and Caitlin went over to the regular pads to bounce with each other.

"What's your favorite trick?" asked Barry, still bouncing.

"Hmm... I don't know," Caitlin said, bouncing as well. "I guess just bouncing?"

"Good enough," Barry chuckled.

The two occasionally stood still, but they mostly just found new ways to bounce higher - whenever she'd go higher, Caitlin would always let out an adorable giggle. Barry would then laugh out loud because he was a bumbling fool around her.

The two were practically made for each other.

Then, Caitlin noticed something - the walls had diagonally shaped trampolines along them.

And she decided she was going to do something spectacular.

"Barry... you might want to spot me for this," she said, a cheeky grin appearing on her face.

"Wha-" he started, but Caitlin was racing off to the wall, bouncing along.

And then, she did it.

She leaped off of the trampoline on the wall... Barry ran over as fast as he could without using super speed, but didn't make it in time...

However, he didn't need to.

Because Caitlin had successfully landed the back flip.

"CAIT!" he exclaimed, hoisting her up into his arms and hugging her. "Y-You did it!"

"I did it! Did you see it?!" she said happily, like a child who had just done something miraculous for their age.

"I did!" Barry smiled. "Oh, gosh, that was AWESOME!"

"Thank you so much!" she giggled.

Meanwhile, in the background, Nora stood in awe with Cisco and Sherloque. They had not expected that.

"You've got the coolest auntie in the world," Cisco told Nora.

"I know," Nora smiled. "She's just... so awesome. And amazing. And pretty. And-y'know, I could go on forever. But I better stop there."

"Its fine," Cisco shrugged. "Do whatcha want, kiddo!"

"I still don't get why you all have this place," Sherloque muttered. "What is its purpose?"

The two slapped their foreheads in disappointment and amusement.

Meanwhile, Barry and Caitlin held hands as they continued to bounce.

They were so happy with one another.

And that would never change.

* * *

 **I hope this shorter chapter is okay - I really didn't have much to do for this besides make everyone bounce XD Regardless, I hope y'all enjoyed! See you guys soon! :D**


End file.
